


But We Cannot Have Her.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Attempts Angst, F/F, Gem War, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Bismuth is in love with Rose Quartz. Pearl is in love with Rose Quartz.But Rose only ever falls for humans.





	But We Cannot Have Her.

Pearl was in love with Rose Quartz.  
When she’d first come to Earth, she watched Rose Quartz compete in the Sky Arena, competing with grace despite her large size, so she trained in secret to become like Rose Quartz, her new idol. And when it turned out that Rose Quartz had noticed her, the Pearl in the audience enraptured by the fights, by the beauty of it, she agreed to leave everything she had ever known, her homeworld, her friends, in order to be with this beautiful being.  
So she danced with swords for Rose, not because she believed in Rose Quartz's cause but because she believed anything this beautiful gem believed should be followed, and she beat herself up inside for not actually believing it.   
She had Rose Quartz all to herself for centuries, but she never had Rose Quartz. Rose would go off with the men in the human populations, but Pearl dealt with it, because she knew they were only temporary, but she was always there, as Rose Quartz’s only friend and ally on this damned planet.  
Then Garnet came, and was followed by others, and she originally was scared that they would take Rose Quartz away from her, but she stopped worrying as much after a while, after all she was Rose Quartz’s Pearl, she was Rose Quartz’s confident, the only one who knew where Rose’s armoury was, the one who Rose used a sounding board for so many things, the one who belonged to her.  
She knew Rose would never love her back, but she had Rose Quartz by her side, and that, she told herself was enough, even if she didn’t believe it herself.  
Pearl was in love with Rose Quartz, but she couldn’t have her.

Bismuth was in love with Rose Quartz.  
She was a Bismuth, she built things, so she expected that when she defected to the rebellion that she would be put to work building shelters and bases. But then, after a few brief years, Rose Quartz started to come up to her, asking if this was really what she wanted to do. And it was then that Bismuth realised it wasn’t what she really wanted. But she didn’t know how to say it, so she just said, yes she was happy with her life.   
Rose Quartz just nodded and smiled as if she knew Bismuth was lying. But she came back after a month, again and again, asking, but always getting the same answer.  
Rose Quartz introduced Bismuth to one of the meatballs. This meatball was another one Rose was in a relationship of kinds with, and was apparently a maker of weapons, and Bismuth was asked to make a building with a forge for this meatball to make weapons in. The meatball was annoying, but didn’t laugh when Bismuth came in to see him making knifes and swords. And when the meatball died, Bismuth was ready to knock it down it, but Rose suggested that maybe Bismuth could take over as the weapon maker. After all, she knew how by now surely. Bismuth was shocked, but agreed. She had never truly taken Rose’s messages to heart until she had a alternative directly plonked in front of her like this. Rose Quartz had introduced her to this useless meatball, and given her the courage to actually take this opportunity.  
The first thing Bismuth made was a sword, for Rose Quartz, hoping to fully take over the meatball’s place in Rose Quartz’s life, but by the time she’d finished, Rose Quartz already had another one hanging off her arm, this one with dreadlocks similar to her own. She still gave Rose the sword, but she realised then that the closest she could ever get to Rose would be this. She could never be what Rose wanted. She could never be a human man.  
Bismuth was in love with Rose Quartz, but she couldn’t have her.

But they could have each other. They didn’t love each other of course, but being with another who loved Rose just as much was as close as they could ever get to having Rose herself.  
So together they talked about how they could protect her best, Bismuth making weapons for her and for others to protect her, Pearl jumping in front of blows that could have harmed Rose, both trying their hardest. Together they worked to protect Rose, eventually training a part of the human part of the army to act as disposable shields for Rose Quartz, they were nothing but weak humans, it should be an honour for them to fight for Rose, to protect her, to die for her. They would never be able to hold Rose, kiss Rose, sleep with Rose, but they had each other, and if they cried out “Rose!” instead of Bismuth or Pearl, they understood. It was Rose that had enchanted them both.  
They could never have Rose, but at least they have each other to mourn that impossibility with, friends with an added level of love. But not love for each other, love for Rose Quartz was all there was.


End file.
